The Queens of Green Valley High
by ItzQueenKaitlin
Summary: Lara Vanduver has been at Green Valley High for most of her life, and she's always been popular, along with her two best friends Vanessa and Brianna, the Queen Bee of the school. But when the new girl, Lexi, happens to impress Brianna, Lara's whole world seems to turn upside down, and she is finally forced to shake her own life. Rated T for possible mature language.


My name is Lauren Vanduver. I go to Green Valley High School, and I'm sixteen years old. It's February the fourth, and we started school today.

I guess I should stop talking like this, because here's my story.

I glanced carefully in the mirror. I had to make a perfect impression on everyone, even though I already had a lot of friends.

My old school had closed down after an incident between a student and a teacher. The police were involved, and everyone had to change schools, or stop going to school. Yeah, most students under 18 had to keep going. So me and my two best friends, Vanessa and Brianna, ended up going here, Green Valley High. But that was a few years ago, when I was at least thirteen.

My long dirty blonde waves were let loose, but last night I'd stayed up for a while trying to make them into curls. I think it worked, even if they aren't as gorgeous as Vanessa's.

This school was a no uniform school. I could wear whatever I wanted, and there wasn't even a policy! That meant tank tops, high heels and short shorts were free.

I had on a light blue halter neck shirt, a black flowing cardigan, and blue denim shorts which reached well above my thighs. Black heels were covering my ugly wide feet. I knew from experience that this was the right way to dress at the high schools in my area. Brianna had taught Vanessa and myself that a few years ago, when she'd first met us.

I bid goodbye to my parents, snatched up my black satchel and purse, and climbed onto the school bus.

It was one of those fancy school buses, where the first red velvet seats are basically couches, two of them facing each other. We've _always _had those seats saved for us, considering we're a little, ok, very popular at school.

'Lara!'

I twirled around at the sound of Brianna's voice. She was seated on the five-person couch, Vanessa on her left. We never had more than us three on the right couch of the two, while the left one was always full to the brim with jocks.

I smiled and sat on Brianna's right. Her platinum blonde hair was in ner natural waves, complimented by a black headband. She wore a tight black dress with a white bow ribbon below her ribcage. The dress reached her mid thigh, showing off her slim legs. She wore similar shoes to me, but in a pale grey.

Vanessa's dark brown curls were perfect. I really love her hair. She wore a loose shirt of dark grey with the word 'love' written in white script on it, and one strap of her white singlet showing on her left shoulder, along with a blue miniskirt and white sandal heels.

I smoothed down my hair and the bus took off. It was already full to the brim with students, but our couch was only occupied by us three, not counting the crowds surrounding us who were desperately waiting for us to talk, or even move, so they could tell their friends.

'Hey, Lara,' Adam smiled a gleaming white smile from across the bus. I smiled back and did a cute wave. Adam went out with Brianna, and he had been for a long time, as no one dared to anger her.

Adam was surrounded by his football team members on the opposite couch. He was the Football Captain, just as Brianna was Cheer Captain. Me and Vanessa were, as Brianna had said, her co-captains though.

At my school every student has to do a sport. These include Cheerleading, Football, Soccer, Lacrosse, Tennis, Swimming, Basketball, and loads of others. If you don't choose in your application for the year then you're put into a gym class, where you do different sports every week while the other students do their chosen ones. Of course, Brianna, Vanessa and I do cheerleading. The team has about seven to nine other cheerleaders every term, which is when we get a new team. You have to apply for the sports, and if you don't get in, you end up in gym class.

Yeah, so we haven't done cheerleading try-outs yet, but Brianna has gotten captain for every single term so far, and she probably will this term too. And if Brianna's in, then Vanessa and I are.

Brianna usually chooses reputation over skills, and so would I if I were captain. Say a nerdy geek with fuzzy hair and glasses tried out, and they were really good, but another very popular, pretty girl who was terrible tried out, I think you can tell which one Brianna would pick.

Brianna's my best friend for a reason though, she can be very sweet, even though most people see her as mean, and she definitely has style.

'So, Lara,' Brianna glanced at me. 'Are you excited for the first day?'

I laughed. 'No.'

Brianna shrugged. 'You and Vanessa have to help me with Cheerleading try-outs tomorrow.'

'That is if you get in,' snorted a boy from across the bus. Adam elbowed him, and Brianna shot him such an icy glare, he immediately shut up.

'Anyway,' Brianna turned back to me, flicking her long blonde locks over her shoulder. 'any ideas for flyers? Or bases?'

'That Alana girl is small and looks light,' Vanessa piped up from the other side of Brianna. Alana was very pretty, with auburn waves and green eyes, but she wasn't the smartest girl in the school. Not in the top 750, actually. She was in cheerleading last year, but she definitely isn't clever enough to be in our group. The Queens, is what Brianna calls her little clique.

Brianna nodded slowly.

'Gabriella?'

Gabriella was latina, with long dark curls and olive skin. She had been in cheerleading for a couple of years. Although she was pretty curvy, she was very athletic and strong, and a perfect base.

'Yeah,' Brianna agreed, 'and that Lillian Tralopoli girl looks ok.'

Brianna had a tendency to call everyone who wasn't close to her by both their first and last name.

Lillian had blonde hair cut to just below her shoulders. She hadn't been in cheerleading before, but I knew her. She was tall, taller than Brianna, and she was good at running, though not many other sports.

The bus screeched to a stop. We all stood up at the same time. Vanessa, Brianna and I, I mean. Everyone knew that we got off of the bus first, and then the jocks, and then everyone else, or 'the losers' as Brianna calls them.

Brianna lifted up her pink Gucci handbag and swung it over her shoudler carelessly. It must have cost at least 150 dollars, yet she treated it as if it were easily replacable. It probably was, with her being one of the richest girls in school.

She walked down the steps of the bus and stopped outside to wait for Vanessa and I. And we walked into school together, as we would for the next two years, or at least until we left school.


End file.
